El brillo en tus ojos
by TrisChiba
Summary: ¿Que haces cuando te das cuenta de que perdiste algo muy importante?


**EL BRILLO EN ****TUS OJOS**

Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría decirte pero he perdido mi oportunidad y no sabes como duele sentir que tuviste algo es tus manos y lo dejaste ir, simplemente te perdí, perdí lo que pudo haber sido y no fue y ahora nunca lo sabré.

Desde la primera vez que te vi algo en ti llamo mi atención, recuerdo que iba con un compañero de trabajo hacia la cafetería cuando me hablaste por primera vez, como yo era la nueva en el trabajo me tocaba invitar el café para todos los del área y tú dijiste

- A ella también le toca comprar café para todos.- y me sonreíste.

- Sí después.- fue mi respuesta y así fue como llamaste mi atención por primera vez.

Por alguna razón comenzaste a llamarme "Sere" por un lado no me agradaba mucho por que se me hacia extraño que sin conocerme me llamaras así pero por el otro sentí que lo decías como de cariño.

Uno de tus amigos con el que yo trabajaba me hacia comentarios sobre ti dejando notar que tu estabas interesado en mi pero yo no quería demostrarle que también estaba interesada en ti, pero creo que era obvio por q cuando hacia algún comentario sobre ti yo me sonrojaba con facilidad. Recuerdo un día que llegue y me dijo:

-Oye Sere hay un chico que me pregunta por ti.

-¿Por que, que hice?

-Nada solo que me pregunta por ti, es Darien ¿si sabes quien es?

-Sí ya se quien es.- conteste y sonreí como no iba a saber quien eras.

-Pero verdad que mejor te pregunte él.

-Si yo diría que si.

Cuando por fin lleve el café para todos no sabias donde estabas así que te mande a llamar con tu amigo así que al poco tiempo llegaste por tu respectivo café, platicamos un poco y después cada quien a su lugar a seguir trabajando.

Un día de la nada llegaste y me dijiste

- Oye Sere vamos a comer.

-Sí.- respondí sin siquiera pensarlo

-Vamos el próximo viernes.

-Sí esta bien.- fue mi respuesta y tu te marchaste.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había sucedido me dio miedo por que en ese momento yo estaba con alguien y digamos que Diamante era un novio posesivo y a veces se iba a los extremos y sabia perfectamente que no le iba agradar que saliera con otro chico a comer y lo que yo menos quería era causarte problemas y mucho menos arriesgarme a que Diamante te hiciera daño, pero la verdad es que si me hacia mucha ilusión salir contigo pero por alguna extraña razón el viernes llego y no fuimos a comer ni ese día ni ningún otro.

Recuerdo la vez que te encontré en el pasillo, te espantaste al verme y nos comenzamos a reír pero cada quien siguió su camino, unos días después pase por tu lugar y te salude.

-Te tengo que reclamar.- te dije en tono de broma.

-¿Por que Sere? fue tu respuesta, levantaste la vista y tus ojos se encontraron con los míos y fue en ese precisos momento que me enamore de ti, tus ojos azul profundo tenia un brillo que aún no se definir y me quede sin habla por uno segundos.

-¿Qué estoy tan fea que hasta te espanto?

-No Sere para nada como crees para nada.- y sonreíste y una vez me quede sin palabras.- Es que venia distraído pensando en otras cosas.

- Ah bueno yo pensé que si.

-No para nada.- Sonreíste nuevamente y me despedí.

Un día sin previo aviso me dijeron que me cambiaban de proyecto y q me tenía que ir a otro lugar, me quise despedir de ti pero no te vi así que me puse algo triste por que pensé que ya no te volvería a ver.

Los meses trascurrieron y muchas cosas pasaron y la mas importantes fueron que por fin decidí terminar mi relación con Diamante ya que era algo que no me hacia feliz desde hacia mucho tiempo y la otra fue que me dijeron que regresaría al lugar donde estabas tú.

Cuando llegue al Shields Enterprise lo primero que hice fue tratar de verte pero no apareciste en toda la semana, hasta que a la semana siguiente me dijiste que te habías ido de vacaciones, aquella vez conversamos un poco acerca de lo que había transcurrido en el tiempo en que no nos habíamos visto.

En la ocasiones es que te llegaba a encontrar simplemente nos saludábamos o platicábamos un poco cualquiera que fuera el caso siempre me ponía nerviosa, algunas veces pasabas frente a mi lugar entonces me saludabas, sonreías y ahí estaba el brillo tan especial en tus ojos.

Todas la mañana me levantaba pensando que te vería y me esforzaba por verme lo mas bonita posible para llamar tu atención, pero algo había cambiado Andrew ya no me hacia burla como antes y tu estabas algo distante conmigo pero no sabia por que pero mantenía la esperanza por que en tus ojos había algo especial, esos ojos eran la razón por la cual yo me levantaba cada mañana para ir a trabajar por que el solo verlos me causaban gran felicidad.

Una vez Taiki me dijo cada que Darien te ve todo le cambia, eso me emociono por que quería decir que no solo eran ideas mías sino que alguien mas lo había notado, trate de aferrarme a esa idea para seguir intentando y que tal vez al final lograría estar contigo.

Tiempo después me entere que tenias novia y no solo eso si que era tu nova de hacia años cosa que me desanimo pero aún así no perdí la esperanza pero la peor noticia estaba por venir y esa era que no solo tenias novia sino que además te acababas de comprometer, esas palabras provocaron que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas las cuales luche por contener quería salir corriendo del lugar donde me encontraba, irme de donde estabas tú. En ese preciso momento me di cuenta de que mi oportunidad había pasado, la deje ir la tuve en mis manos simplemente la perdí, te perdí ya nunca podría conocer todo de ti, pasar tiempo a tu lado y compartir un sin fin de cosas. Creo que nunca nadie podrá comprender cuanto me dolió en ese momento algo dentro de mi se rompió y aun no me he podido recuperar.

Los días antes de regresar a Shields Enterprise me llene de ilusión pensando que después de todo no había perdido mi oportunidad y una sola palabra se encargo de derrumbar todas mis ilusiones "comprometido" no tienes idea de cuanto tiempo esa palabra resonó en mi cabeza.

Los días que le siguieron a la noticia fueron difíciles, me dolía verte o hablarte pero con el tiempo me hice a la idea y el dolor se hizo tolerable, aun el hecho de saludarte dejaba una gran sonrisa en mi rostro por que nada se compara con verte sonreír con ese brillo tan especial en tus ojos, ere brillo que yo se que trata de decirme algo aunque nunca he podido descifrar que pero de una cosa estoy segura el brillo en tus ojos se ha quedado grabado a fuego en mi y nunca lo voy a olvidar.

Ahora solo me queda pensar que tal vez en otro tiempo o en otra vida te volveré a encontrar y ese brillo tan especial será para mi y yo te podré pertenecer por completo por que aunque tu nunca lo sepas o siquiera lo imagines una parte de mi te pertenece. Tal vez en otra vida Darien no deje ir mi oportunidad.

**°°°°°-----°°°°°-----°°°°°-----°°°°°-----°°°°°-----°°°°°-----°°°°°-----°°°°°-----°°°°°-----°°°°°-----°°°°°-----°°°°°**

**N/A:** Hola a todos espero que les guste esta historia es como una introducción a lo que será mi próximo fic la verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo así que por el momento les dejo este onshot esperando que sea de su agrado así que déjenme reviews para saber que opinan.

Saludos!

TrisChiba


End file.
